Undertale Determination
by HeadphonesCityActress
Summary: "Only the fearless ones made proceed Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road." ― Toby Fox What happen when a neutral player ( A player who never finished a genocide run or finishes a pacifist run) get zapped into the game ? And start to feel the sins crawling on her back ? Can this player learn from her mistakes or die in the process ?
1. Chapter 1

**HPCA: Hey this is my first undertale fan fiction I manly write hetalia related stuff but I wanted to try something different . I hope you enjoy this story Please Review !**

 **I don't own undertale Toby fox does**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !**

"When the Grim Reaper comes to call, words fail- they're just too small  
― Dixie Lyle,

 ** _Prologue_** _ **: Reaper Sans **_

It was cold. freezing cold , as the human wrapped her arms around herself , not sweater or blanket to keep her warm . Frighten and scared she dare venture into the woods beyond the ruin doors , with little to no supplies .

The trees loom over the human child , as the wind howled the scene seem more mysterious and eerie .

 _I want to go home ! I miss my parents ! I want to go home ! I don't want to play anymore !_

The former player watch her steps , she passed a tree branch that seem to be frozen solid .Stuck to the snow cover ground .

 _ **Crack**_

Her brown eyes widen , as she turned her head the branch laid in pieces scatter into the snow . Almost giving herself whiplash , she gulp as she saw a shadow behind the trees .

 _No!No!No! It can't be ! This is a dream I'm going to wake up !_

After the being in the ruins for about a good amount of time she had almost forgotten about him . Will he even remember their battle ? No he just a character he was program a Npc but then again so was Toriel and Naspablook and they felt real and acted like real .

Whatever the case was she didn't want to find out ,She trek on her way despite the cold and wind that seem to followed her . The game didn't give this place justice , the woods outside the ruin had an ominous feel that just made everything more spooky .

Shivering ,her hands remain around her arms as she dragged her feet to along the path . She squint her brown eyes , glaring at the strange piece of architecture at first glance it seem to be a gate of some kind.

 _It was that gate thingy or the barricade ._ It looked even sloppier in person as the bars were to big and even wider apart from each other .Papyrus and San the two skeleton brother, everyone favorite character's expect hers . Normal she just fast forward papyrus dialogue and battle him that would be the end .

 **"Human"** She didn't move **"Don't you know how to greet a new pal ?"** She gulp , it was a voice a real voice not the beeps **"Turn around and shake my hand".**

No shark golden teeth ,no mobster , no blueberry scarf , glitchy black error red glasses wear skull monster or strange little star in his eyes-socket it was sans ,Classic San. He wasn't a normal skeleton by human standers , he was big bone , with a round face and that haunting grin that never seem to be out of place and two small white dot in his eyes-sockets. He was tall to say in the least leaning over her with that Cheshire cat grin and those strange eyes , giving him a rather ghastly appears.

She didn't dare to move .

"That your cue , to emote at all !" He gave a hefty laughed " You know Human I made a promise to the women behind the door , that I keep an eye socket out for any humans from the surface leave the ruins " His grin grew ever larger "But you don't come from the surface do you ? "

The human froze with fear . _He knows , No! No! NO! He can't , That not possible ! It a game or it is ? I don't know anymore ! I wanna go home !_

"I have a bone to pick with you ! You dirty brother killer !" She terror filled her small body .A yellow-blueish flame appeared from his left eye socket , while his right socket remain dark and that grin on his face never move .

"I-I S-Sa" No words could save her now "Uh I -I u-umm" She take a step back , as the sound of his gaster blasters echoed into the night .

 _He gonna kill me. He's a Monster_

 _No he's not a monster , He's worst_

 _He's the_

 _He's the_

 _The R-Reaper_

The Image flash in her skull of the skeleton in a black robe only scaring even her more . If this was the game on her computer she would normal breeze thought snowdin and fight papyrus that would normally be the end of it . She wasn't in her room playing on laptop , No she was running for her life .

 _I don't want to die ! I want to go home !_

Freezing cold and out breath she ran pass the gate thingy , pass the sentry post , deeper and deeper into the snowy woods . It was too cold , and the wind didn't make it any easier as she huffed and puffed dragging her small body thought the snowy fields .

 _Is this how I'm gonna die ?_

As a beam of light shot behind her , causing her to fall flat into the snow.

 _It's cold so cold ...It's hurt's Mom ! Dad ! Mom, Dad , Maria ,Rosa ... anybody ? I don't want to play anymore ..._

But nobody came ... Tears stain her face as she crawl on the ground . Her body ached as she hustled thought the snow to escape the Skeleton , whimpering as she heard the sound of the blasters . With little too no strength she laid in the snow , nearly frozen the human girl shut her eyes as the sound of the Skeleton blasters came closer .

 _I don't wanna to die ..._

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 **To be continued**

 **HPCA:** **Welp the Prologue is done.**

 **My Character is a OC and not frisk**

 **Next Chapter is when we really get into the story...**

 **Oh yeah Warning**

 **~~~~ Spoilers !~~~~**

 **Player OC:**

 **Name (We won't find that out until much later ). But here are something they(She) will go by**

 **Brat, Human , Human-girl , Little human girl and Dirty brother killer maybe kid ?**

 **Age : Well technically twenty-ish , nineteenth-ish but for a majority of the story player will be five year old ...**

 **Favorites food : Macaroni n Cheese and Chocolate**

 **Favorites things : Reading , Video games , music**

 **Not Favorites things : The Skeleton Bros (At first ) Anything Cold , Sans (At first, well more or least cause she probably scared of him ), Puzzle and annoying puns ...**

 **Family : A Momma and A Papa and two older sisters also a nephew**

 **Under tale game play : Neutral player ... never finished a genocide run and never even start a pacifist run...**

 **I will try to update at least once or maybe twice a week or every other week depending on my schedule and life ...**

 **I hope ya'll like this chapter .**

 **See you all later ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**HPCA : Hey !**

 **this story was inspired by many other fanfic such as the** **Tally Up Your Sins series by BlueWolfTwilight and Learn When to Quit by Lutias'Kokopelli**

 **I don't own undertale Toby fox does**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !**

 **"Only the fearless made proceed.**  
 **Brave ones, foolish ones.**  
 **Both walk not the middle road."**

 **― Toby Fox**

 **Chapter 1**

"Eh!"

 _Not again ..._

"Hey ! Don't lay on me !" The small child protest as the skeleton placed his arms above his head , trying to get more comfortable.

"Welp Brat ! you really should've consider that risk for being soft and squishy" He yawned as he placed his whole weight on the child back , using her small body as his personal pillow .

"Get off me smiley trash bag ! "the human struggle underneath the skeleton who laughed at her situation .

"Well I'm suppose to be babysitting aren't I brat ! heheh get dunk on !". Within moments he fell asleep .

"Hey don't fall asleep either !" only response she got was snore's.

 _This is not how I picture my life was going to be ..._

 _More or less taken hostage by these two ... Sans and Papyrus_

 _Somehow my life turned into a frappy fan fiction , I don't really understand why/ I just wanna go home , I want to be normal again too ..._

 _I miss my mom and my dad , my sisters , my family even my job ..._

She sighed as she no longer moved , bored the human started to doze off as well .

 _Was this fate ?... H_ er mind drift back to that day...

 _Another place and time_

 **"Heya you been busy ! So I got a question for ya ? "** The texts on the computer screen continued **" Do you think that the worst person can change ?That everybody could be a good person if they just try ?".**

The nineteen year old rolled her eyes "Okay blah blah ... Yes I'm going to have a bad time " . Her fingers flew over the computer keyboard as the battle began, as she anticipated his attack , yet her avatar still died .

 **"That expression of someone who's died five time in a row ...convenient huh ?that's one for each finger !"**

"Ugh that it ! " She screamed "I'm just going to restart .. ugh ! " . Her brown eyes turned to the screen as Sans eyes turned yellow "Is this a glitched ?" As if the walls in her room where breaking down turning black for a split second . As her computer screen grew ever brighter ,her bedroom wall where replaced with an empty black space almost like a dark void , She shriek .

 _ **In another place or time or maybe in another reality all together**_

Sans watch the child of course he knew it really wasn't a child . For a brief moment in time he could see the player true identity in the judgement hall , to the players they where just NPC's just coding and data , they just existed for the humans sick entertainment .

While the monster game or rather reality wasn't as popular as it use to be , the reset hadn't been so constant expected for this player . The player wasn't even a child , she was stumpy with short black choppy hair with dark caramel skin , and brown eyes a teen or young adult . Although unlike others players who ended the game with the genocide or pacifist ends . She never did , always with neutral runs .

He stood back as the world began to faded , it not like he could do anything about it . As the world rebuild itself , something new , something different happen the human was still there in the darkness . Fear was written on her face as his curiosity took over it wasn't frisk but the player , with a wave of his hand he pulled out her soul .

She wheeze , gasping as if the air had been remove fro her body . The soul was heart shape , it was small surround by red with a green interior, he snicker . It wasn't even red but green Kindness ,the soul bobbed around in his palm in one word it was fragile his bony fingers wrapped around the tiny thing as he crushed it .

The red lining around her soul vaporized into the darkness as the human began to free fall .

...

"mmn" The human open her eyes and blink a couple of times , She was surround by yellow , no golden flowers .She slowly sat up amazed at the flowers field that seem to go on forever .

Her brown eyes widen , in front of her was a stats box and on top was her name in bold letters . with a list of items underneath it .

 **LV:1**

 **HP:20/20**

 **AT:0**

 **DT:0**

 **EXP:0**

 **NEXT:0**

 **WEAPONS: NONE**

 **ARMOR :NONE**

 **GOLD: 0**

Everything thing to be at zero expected for her LV and HP. She took a deep breath and stood up ,but something didn't seem right . Her shirt was up to her knees and her pants kept slipping ,her clothes seem very baggy in fact . Also her once dark short choppy hair just off her ears , now dangled over her shoulder , down to her hips. Even her body seem dis-portion from her hands to her hips and so on .

 _This is a dream ? It have to be !_

Without any questioned she began to walk toward a strange tunnel, it seem familiar but she couldn't recall it . She was in a cave or tunnel of some sort .

 _Weird what kind of a dream is this ? Oh it must be lucid dreaming... Awesome ! Oh I know I probably fell asleep after the game , that it's and now I am dreaming .._

Holding her pants as she walk , something spotted her eye , a flowers . A flower with a face that wasn't quite human , it look like a smiley emoji . The flower wink and spoke .

"Howdy I'm flowey the flower "

 _Flowery ?like the game ?_

"Your new to the underground aren't cha " He continued "Golly you must be so confused . Someone ought teach you how thing work around here " He winked at the human , who knew as to well about the flower at hand .Unlike the game he didn't pull out her heart as he explained about Lv .

"You want some love didn't you , Don't worry I'll will share some with you !" He wink again " Down here love is shared through little white friendliness pellets".

Having played this game before she duck down to above the white pellets the demonic flower called out to her " Hey buddy you miss 's try again ?"

She rolled out of his pellets range , now longer smiling the flower growled at her " YOU KNOW WHAT GOING ON HERE DON'T YOU ?" it hissed "YOU JUST WANT TO SEE ME SUFFER "

"Huh?" before she could reacted two large green vines wrap around her arms squeezing her tightly "W-What?" .

 _Pain ...it's hurt ... Mom .. Dad ! Rosa ! Maria!_

"Let's go ! Let me go ! Somebody help ! "She screamed as a circle of white pellet surround her and her arms were red , sore form the grasp of the vines .

"DIE!"

 _Wake up ... I want to wake up now !_

"IN THIS WORLD IT KILL OR BE KILLED "

 _I don't want to die !_

The pellets made contact with her skin it burn , she scream for help but nobody came. As red scars appear on her arms ,while blood dripped down her forearms . The gamer scream in pain as her HP went down , to it was near the number three and low of health . She was losing conscious, her body hit the ground as smoke and fire filled her line of sight as she heard a women voice saying .

"What's a terrible and horrible creature tormenting such a poor innocent youth "

 **_~to be continued maybe ~_**

 **Hello there thank you for reading this chapter ... Mama Goat have arrived ...**

 **unlike the game flowey didn't pull out her soul ! Well then again this isn't really a game anymore is it ..**

 **Sans bought the gamer in to this world ... and gamer girl thinks it a dream ..**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and let me know what you think ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**HPCA : Hey !**

 **this story was inspired by many other fanfic such as the** **Tally Up Your Sins series by BlueWolfTwilight and Learn When to Quit by Lutias'Kokopelli**

 **btw this a really short chapter ...**

 **Also a shouted out to SkikdiSkies the first person who favorite my story you get a virtually my love , a hug , a metatton face steak, Sans deep fried snow (LOL) and cookies ...**

 **I don't own undertale Toby fox does**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !**

 **"Compassion is like mother giving love to her children. Mother's ways are higher than others, even when everyone rejects, mother accepts with her arms open and wide."**  
 **― Amit Ray**

 **Chapter 2:**

Toriel sat by the injured human child , placing another wet towel on the human head , to smooth the child fever down . Cover in blood and scars , the poor human child didn't even stand a chance against that creature .

The human eyes twitch , revealing soft brown eyes "Eh! " the child panicked.

"Ah~ Do not be afraid, my child . I am Toriel caretaker of the ruins "

"Tori-el " the human laughed nervously "This is just a dream " the small child eyes widen at the stats box that seem to be normal expect for HP which was at five instead of twenty .

"My poor child you must had hit your head on that fall "the human flinch as toriel large hand patted the child head " I pass though the ruins everyday to see of anyone had fallen down . You are the first human to fall down in a long " the giant goat women went on .

The former player was scared this wasn't normal , not even for a dream . Sure she played undertale , but waking up in one of the room in Toriel house cover in a bandages wasn't in the game .

"I must attend to some business , and you must stay alone for a while " the human nodded and drifted back to sleep once more as the giant Goat women spoke once more "I will give you a cell phone ,if you have a need for anything just call".

Toriel smiled and left the phones on the bed , letting the tiny humans sleep .

* * *

 _Papyrus dust_

 _Red scarf_

 _Dust_

 _more dust_

 _The player_

 _A green heart_

 _A soul breaking_

Sans awake in his bed once more . Another Reset and like many times before his memory were fuzzy, all he could clearly rember was the human or rather the player screaming , no crying and red dust.

In like every other reset Papyrus would dragged the Lazybones out of bed and send him to his sentry past on the edge of town . Of course Sans like in every other reset would see the lovely yet hidden Toriel . With the voice of an angel he waited for the lady as he stood next to his side of the door . While Sans didn't rember every moment of every reset he could help but know this one was different.

He knocked at the door "Who's there ?" her voice sung .

"Broken Pencil "

"Broken pencil who ?" Her voice sound a bit nervous .

"Never mind it's pointless " He chuckled , hoping to get a response out of her "Is something wrong lady ?"

She did told him something strange "If a human from the surface every come through this door , can you pleases , pleased promised me something ?" .He took a deep breath as hazy memories filled his mind "Can you watch over them and protect them ? Will you not ?"

Sans hated making promised , especially this promised while his memories where still fuzzy . Sans knew the outcomes and the weight of the problems it will cause .But for some strange reason , he could not say no to her . Someone who seriously liked bad jokes has integrity , he just couldn't say no too .

"Sure lady " He couldn't help but smile as the sound of her voice .

"thank you"

* * *

 _I'm so hungry ..._

The human woke up , the air was filled with something sweet . Her stomach rumbling at the prospect of food , as her mouth was dry . The gamer felt as if she hadn't ate in a long time .The door open revealing the large goat women with a slice of pie on a large plate in her hands .

"Oh my dear child your awake ... do you smell that? surprise it a butterscotch cinnamon pie " She smiled "I thought we might celebrated your arrive ... I want you have a nice time living here ".

"Thanks you Tori"the girl felt the rim of the plates in her hands "Eh? I mean Toriel "

"Tori is fine ...truthfully when I first saw you , I felt ... Like I was seeing an old friend for the first time " the human blushed . Normally in the games the girl would go and try to leave and fast forward though Toriel battle . Of course the human girl wanted to go home or at least to wake up this crazy dream .But with very little HP and cover in scars , she wasn't really ready to try to battle yet .

 _This isn't like the game at all ...Toriel is super nice but still I do think this is a little Stockholm syndrome-y ..._

"Curriculum? Education? " the words bought the human girl back to the conversation.

Tori laughed "Yes small one, I have your whole educated planned out " She fidget with her fingers "this may come as a surprise but I always wanted to be a teacher". The young girl felt very strange , she knew these character but she never heard of this .

 _Was this in the game ?_

As Tori told the human every more things about herself which confused the player even more . The human tried to think back , to when playing the game but to only find her mind blanket , with more questions.

"Maybe when your up for it . I can show you my favorite snail hunting spot"

"Yeah sure ... Tori that would be great " the human gave a weak smiled and took a bite of the pie .

 _Did I just become bestie with a giant goat women ? this dream just keep getting strangers_

 **_~~To be continued maybe~~_**

 **Thanks to SkikdiSkies and also a great thanks to IGotBoredAndChangedMyName...**

 **IGotBoredAndChangedMyName :You can't "never even start" a pacifist run. Every run starts as a pacifist one.**

 **HPCA: Not if you just starting killing things left and right lol**

 **Just kidding**

 **You are so right ! I love your Comment it make me smile yay someone pays attention . It true everyone start off with a clean** **slate and it up to the player to decide how to finishes. Whether we become the Angel or the Demon is on us but everyone start off as a cute kid who just want to be love and to go home . Everyone start off as a somewhat pacifist but how we finishes is up to us ...**

 **IGotBoredAndChangedMyName you get a virtually cinnamon butterscotch pie, a mettaton face steak , spider donuts ,and a glam burger and a pat! you're are awesome :D**

 **Heya! Okay about Player-sama or gamer girl ... and why she so clueless ?**

 **Player-sama only go for the neutral runs ( and almost genocide but never maybe a near Pacifist ... but she would probably quit half way ) and often skipped dialogue . Like a lot of dialogue, I would describe her as a frustrated gamer , who like new things and skip everything that bored her ... Having said that . If someone never played the pacifist route their miss out on a lot .**

 **I this stroy I will refers to her as human, gamer girl or the player or the gamer**

 **When I first though of this character player-san I sort was inspired by another character to be honest , at the time I was re-watching an anime on netfilcks . K** **en Ichijouji from digimon season 2 was sort my base for player-sama, I like the idea of learning from mistake especially Ken in digimon , someone who was lost and wanted to belong ...**

 **Her soul being green was also inspired by Ken because he has the crest of kindness .The loneliest people are the kindest is what went though my mind making this character .**

 **Maybe all she need was a few friends , some nice food and a few bad jokes**

 **About Sans I was debating on whether he should remember what happen between him and player-sama .Since it seem that he remember most timeless . I felt that it would be best if he kinda remember but not really ... Like he know what happen but not the whole story, just bits and pieces .**

 **Spoilers**

 **the Red dust is important ... Also player-san not healing faster enough will be eventuality explained and so will many other things ...**

 **Okay also about shipping Sans x Tori is totally going to be in this story ... player-sama will not have any romance in this story maybe ? I don't know**

 **Also I want thank all of ya'll who been reading my story it mean the world to me thanks you ...**

 **Please review !.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HPCA : Hey !**

 **this story was inspired by many other fanfic such as the** **Tally Up Your Sins series by BlueWolfTwilight and Learn When to Quit by Lutias'Kokopelli**

 **Shout out to opalander thank for the favorite , it means a lot Here have a virtually my love , a hug , and a metatton face steak,**

 **Also thanks to** opalander Wonkie MachUPB

 **I don't own undertale Toby fox does**

 **Please Review**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !**

 **"You must forge your own path for it to mean anything."**  
 **― Rick Riordan,**

 **Chapter 3 :**

A week gone by , the player slowly remove the cover from the bed ,her HP was now at eleven it was strange . The human hadn't been out of the bed since arriving at Toriel house . Curiosity took over as she tiptoe thought the room , opening the door with all her strength . Compare to her Toriel seem like a giant , In fact everything seem larger .

 _Was Toriel always this large?_

 _Maybe I never notice because it was a game ?_

 _I don't think this is a dream ? But it have to be ! It can't be real !_

She enter the hall , it was well lit . Just like in the game their were a series of doors on one side . She walked to the ended of the hall toward the mirror , it felt as it been forever since she looked at a mirror .

 _If this a dream my reflection should be hazy ..._

"Wah ?!" Something was very wrong , She was shorter and her face seem to be rounder . It explained the hair and why her clothes had become so baggy . Starting back at her was a five years old . Or rather the five year old version of herself .

 _Four weeks later ..._

Living in the ruin wasn't that bad , Toriel would teach her about the monster world . Surprisingly the player writing and math skills got better though Tori lessons , but she was homesick . She missed her mother and father , her sisters , her nephew . While Tori was really nice and she had fun she want to go home .

 _I want to go home !_

After their lesson , Tori would go for a while and the player would take time to walk out into the ruin . The human hated puzzle that seem to be all over the ruin , but despite of this it sort of grew on her . She would often run into monster's such as Froggits , moldsmal, vegetiod and migosp .etc. Running for her life , the battle wasn't like the game , it was like a real battle .

Half the Tori would have to come and save her , every time the a battle started , the fights it would sort of become a wrap space making it hard to escape .No objects, no button for mercy or acted like in the game ,It was more inactive then just pressing a button . While she can put things into inventory and had a stats screen something wasn't right it was weird also , nothing look like a game it looked real .Another thing there were no save point , the only way she could get her HP was by eating or sleeping .

She walked around the corner after, herself purchase a spider donuts at the spider bake sale . But she didn't dare eat it after hearing the main ingredients .For spider's made out of spider's .

 _Cannibal's ugh eww!_

Trekking along the hall she step in to a field of red flowers . Her eyes widen as the sound of flowers rustling in the back of her .

 _Oh shoot not another battle_

It was a ghost . Not any ghost the one and only Napstablook .Before she could reacted the battle had began , he started to cry . Unlike the game where his tears are aiming for her soul , she felt water surrounding her ankles .

"Are you crying ?" Now the water was up to her knee , if this had been the game on her laptop she would had attack him . She panic as the water came closer and closer to her waist . No weapons She gave a weak smile to the ghoul .

"Really not feeling up to it now . Sorry " he voice was soft as he was nervous to speak .

 _I don't want to die in a pound of ghost tears ..._ She scream for Tori , but nobody came . Her eyes widen at her HP went down .

"Look you seem like a nice cute ghost !" He sniffed . The player frozen as he stop crying , waiting for her to continued "It okay , don't cry!I don't want to fight you " .

 _If Rosa was here she know what to do ... She always knew how to comfort people ... Come on think what would Rosa do! Oh I know a Joke ..._

"You like jokes ?" Nervous as the water was now around her shoulders , the ghost didn't replied "Okay umm What do ghosts serve for dessert?"

"I don't know what ?" He said ,

"Ice scream haha " She rubbed the back of her neck at the awkward silent "Yeah that wasn't that funny"Her brown eyes lit up at the sound of a small chuckled .

"Hey can I show you something ..." He gave a weak smile "Let me try.." as his tears float up and made a top hat on his head .

 _Show me anything you want ghost-y_

"I call it dapperblook"A tint of blue blush was on his cheek " What do you think ?Do you like it ? "

"I think it cute ! Very cute !" She gave a wide tooth grin with a thumb ups. The water faded away leaving her HP at five . The ghost smiled back and said .

"I usually come to the ruin , because there's no one around .But today I met somebody nice " Napstablook smiled and faded away "Oh I'm rambling again".

A voice echoed in her head .

 **Um you do know you can't kill a ghost right ? We're sorta incorporeal and all I was just lowing my HP because I didn't want to be rude . Sorry I just made this more awkward. Pretend you beat me .**

An image flashed in her mind of a ruthless killer aiming at the ghost .

 _Was that me ?_

 _No it could be I mean it was just a game at the time !_

The player went back , walking along the trail trying to avoid anymore monsters . Her brown eyes spotted something red stuck to the wall , move closer for inspection. It was a red ribbon or the fated ribbon to be exacted . Her mind went back on thought it wasn't suppose to be here , in the game it was next to the north hall .

But then again this had been nothing like the game .

* * *

The human heard Tori voice "Oh dear that took longer then I expected it would "

"Oh my child ! are you badly hurt your HP is at five ! Come Come I will heal you " Toriel grab the player hand and dragged her inside the house . Healing her wound and injures, the human could her but feel regret . A knot sat in her stomach , her throat felt heavy as if tears were about to fall . She missed her family dearly , on the night she was playing the game before this strange dream . She had gotten into a fight with them , blaming them for everything .

 _Did they even know I'm missing ?or am I a sleep ? this is a dream ? I think?_

 _"_ Small one are you alright ?" Tori asked .

"Yeah .. I'm just homesick.. Don't worry Tori I'll be fine " The gamer girl smiled .

"I see maybe you would like to rest , dear one " Toriel said as she gather the dishes , the human went up to her room . She laid down on the bed lost in thought for a dream this seem very real .

 _Where am I ? Tori ?_

Toriel looked right though the player , as if she was talking to someone else .She saw the large goat women with her back toward the two large doors .

 _ **"Human Prove yourself .Prove to me you are strong enough to survive!"**_ Toriel gasp _ **"Wait.. Why are you looking at me like that ? Like you have seen a ghost ? Do you know something I do not ? No ! that impossible**_ _ **"**_

The small human eyes widen as the sight of another human behind her . Sightly taller , chubby with short black choppy hair and dark skin , with a grin that would say borderline crazy .

 _That's me ! No it can't be ! It was a game !this can't be real ..._

The taller human move out of the way of Toriel attack, fire filled the floor . As the blaze grew the human that was attack Toriel didn't stop moving , she aim for the goat women who move out of the way . Every-time after that the human no longer aim for the goat mama , the human doge the attack miss out on every opportunity to strike, hitting spare . Unlike the player who had no spare or attack buttons , This human fighting with Tori did .

 _ **"I know you want to go home .But please go upstairs now .I promised I will take good care of you here. I know we do not have much .But we can have a good life here .Why are you making this so difficult ?"**_

Exhaust Toriel eyes were filled with tears " _ **Pathetic is it not I cannot save even save a single-"**_ the human with blade in it hand smiled and slash at the goat women, not allowing here to finish her words .

 _ **"You.. at my most vulnerable moment . To think I was worried you would't fit in out there "**_ She laughed **_"Hehee You are no different the them !"._**

Toriel body turn in dust as a heart remain in the center , the Taller human smiled and crush it with a palm of her hand .

"Tori !" The player cried , the player had killed Toriel many times before when it was a game in her computer. She never got emotional attached to the characters, but Tori was her friend .

 _"TORI! TORI!"_

The player want to wake up from this dream , she want to go home , She wanted to wake up from this nightmare . She got up , and change into a black jumper suit with a pink shirt and the red ribbon to tie her long her back . Knowing that Toriel is still asleep the human tried to be quiet as possible .

 _Sorry Tori , I'm not going to fight you but I have to go home I have to leave. this is not my world !_

She crept silently down the hall toward with a note in her hand as she slipped it under Toriel door . The letter read ,

 _ **Dear Tori,**_

 _ **Thank you for everything . Thank you for taking care if me and feeding me . Thank for being my friend**_

 _ **love the Human**_

Down the long hallways she heard a voice **_"You think you are so clever , don't cha "._**

The smiley demonic flower smiled ** _" You Killed her before haven't you , I can see that look in your eyes "_ ** the human said nothing **_" Don't think it forgotten I knew what you did!"_**

 ** _"You murdered her but you regretted ever since really meeting her . I mean really meeting her . You thought this was a game ? am I right ?"_** He laughed **_"Now neither you player or I have that power to go back , or didn't you notice why their wasn't anymore save points "_**

 _ **"That look on your face ! You still don't believe this real right ?Now no one has the power of God expect for him ** "_ He sighed ** _"We cancel each other out , human but remember this you only get one chance human "_** He laughed one more ** _"and I 'll be watching "_**

 ** _"Oh yeah , I will give you one piece of advice .DON'T GET CLOSE TO SMILEY TRASH BAG !.He'll ...well Let's just say .He cause me more then my fair share of resets. Stay away from him . You won't last long anyway but If Smiley trash bag find you ... let just say you will wish to be dead ."_**

Once she she made it to the ruin doors , she took a deep breath . The door where heavy and large with all her strength she mange to open one of the door. The cold snowy air filled the hall . With little to almost no supplies and at Eight HP the human set off into the unknown .

Meanwhile somewhere in snowdin Sans sat in the snow making a lump as papyrus made a snow skeleton . Sans knew something was off it had been almost a little more then a month and the human still haven't show up yet .

 **_-~~To Be Continued maybe~~_**

 **HPCA: Yay Chapter three is done ...**

 _ **Spoilers**_

 **Answers and Question time ?**

 **Q:Why is there no Mercy or spare or fight buttons in this story ?**

 **A: I had this idea from anime I saw called Log Horzion. In this anime the player get stuck in the game right , but every though they have button and combo codes they don't work . In this world the players have to act out the move of their special attack . Player-sama in our story have to do the same thing I wanted to be inactive then just pressing a button .**

 **Q:Who Rosa?**

 **A: Rosa is the player Big sister .**

 **Q" Does payer-sama call Toriel mom ?**

 **A: No , I feel like herToriel would more of bestie then a mom and daughter. I felt bad I really wanted more chapter with Toriel but I was nah . But worry Mama goat will appear later.**

 **Q: What got you into undertale ?**

 **A: Welp one day while look at Hetalia story I saw one called Hetalia x Undertale . I was like what is undertale ? I check it out but it didn't catch my eyes until I saw a comic dub called** _Papyrus in the Human World (Christmas Special) by GaoGaiKingTheGreatVA_

 **And a Video called :** _Spooky Kabuki: Undertale Parody Animation by Pikapetey Animations_

 **I was sold it was so funny and sweet I was laughing for days**. **After that comic I want to play the game and the rest was history ...**

 **Any question you have I will be happy to answer ...**

 **Special thanks to for your review ...**

 _ **MachUPB : Cool story. I like your idea of the player learning from her mistakes and all that. I look forward to the next chapter.**_

 _ **Thank your so sweet here a virtually hug and**_ **cinnamon butterscotch pie, a mettaton face steak , spider donuts**

 **Please review**

 **Bye ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**HPCA : Hey !**

 **this story was inspired by many other fanfic such as the** **Tally Up Your Sins series by BlueWolfTwilight and Learn When to Quit by Lutias'Kokopell**

 **But the Idea of this story came from a comic I found on You tube called** Forgiveness [Undertale Comic] posted by Crazy Kitty ...

 **Ya'll should check it out ... It really good * Warning English is not so good on video * the person who made , english is not her first langues but either ways it still good**

 **Shout out to** F0rever l0st gir1 ,Sansyyyy ,SkikdiSkies ,josereyes121367, and opalander **thank for the favoring my story . Here virtually hugs , and a pie with some glam burgers**

 **Also thanks to** opalander Wonkie MachUPB Sansyyyy josereyes121367 for following

 **Please Review**

 **I don't own undertale Toby fox does**

 **Please Review**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !**

 **"Your past is a skeleton walking one step behind you, and your future is a a skeleton walking one step in front of you. Maybe you don't wear a watch, but your skeletons do, and they always know what time it is."**  
 **― Sherman Alexie,**

 **Chapter 4**

It was cold. Freezing cold , as the human wrapped her arms around herself , She didn't even have sweater or blanket to keep her warm, her small hands rested on her forearms . Frighten and scared she dare venture into the woods beyond the ruin doors , with little to no supplies .

The trees loom over the human child , as the wind howled .Making the scene seem more mysterious and eerie .

 _I want to go home ! I miss my parents ! I want to go home ! I don't want to play anymore !I want to wake up !_

The former player watch her steps , she passed a tree branch that seem to be frozen solid .Stuck to the snow cover ground .

 _ **Crack**_

Her brown eyes widen , as she turned her head the branch laid in pieces scatter into the snow . Almost giving herself whiplash , she gulp as she saw a shadow behind the trees .

 _No!No!No! It can't be ! This is a dream I'm going to wake up !_

In her time in the ruin she had forgotten about Sans.

 _Will he every remember ?No he couldn't it was a game at the time . Right ?_

No he just a character he was program a Npc but then again so was Toriel and Naspablook and they felt real and acted real .Whatever the case was she didn't want to find out ,She trek on her way despite the cold and wind that seem to followed her . The game didn't give this place justice , the woods outside the ruin had an ominous feel that just made everything more spooky .

Shivering ,her hands remain around her arms as she dragged her feet to along the path . She squint her brown eyes , glaring at the strange piece of architecture at first glance it seem to be a gate of some kind.

 _It was that gate thingy or the barricade ._ It looked even sloppier in person as the bars were to big and even wider apart from each other .Normally she would try speed up things in snowdin after seeing for a hundred times it got boring. But the woods outside of snowdin here looked different almost like an icy wonderland , that would make the north pole jealous and a run for it money .

 **"Human"** She didn't move **"Don't you know how to greet a new pal ?"** She gulp , it was a voice a real voice not the beeps **"Turn around and shake my hand".**

No shark golden teeth ,no mobster , no blueberry scarf , glitchy black error red glasses wear skull monster or strange little star in his eyes-socket it was sans ,Classic San. He wasn't a normal skeleton by human standers , he was big bone , with a round face and that haunting grin that never seem to be out of place and two small white dot in his eyes-sockets. He was tall to say in the least leaning over her with that Cheshire cat grin and those strange eyes , giving him a rather ghastly appears.

She didn't dare to move .

"That your cue , to emote at all !" He gave a hefty laughed " You know Human I made a promise to the women behind the door , that I keep an eye socket out for any humans from the surface leave the ruins " His grin grew ever larger "But you don't come from the surface do you ? "

The human froze with fear . _He knows , No! No! NO! He can't , That not possible ! It a game or it is ? I don't know anymore ! I wanna go home ! That's was Frisk not me or was it ... I don't know anymore !_

"I have a bone to pick with you ! You dirty brother killer !" Terror filled her small body .A yellow-blueish flame appeared from his left eye socket , while his right socket remain dark and that grin on his face never move .

"I-I S-Sa" No words could save her now "Uh I -I u-umm" She take a step back , as the sound of his gaster blasters echoed into the night .

 _He gonna kill me. He's a Monster_

 _No he's not a monster , He's worst_

 _He's the_

 _He's the_

 _The R-Reaper_

The Image flash in her skull of the skeleton in a black robe only scaring even her more . If this was the game on her computer she would normal breeze though snowdin and fight papyrus that would normally be the end of it . She wasn't in her room playing on laptop , No she was running for her life . She ran as fast as she could , it wasn't easy the snow kept dragging her down . She didn't like snow , haven't never seen it before she didn't like it .

 _I don't want to die ! I want to go home !_

Freezing cold and out breath she ran pass the gate thingy , pass the sentry post , deeper and deeper into the snowy woods . It was too cold , and the wind didn't make it any easier as she huffed and puffed dragging her small body thought the snowy fields .

 _Is this how I'm gonna die ?_

As a beam of light shot behind her , causing her to fall flat into the snow.

 _It's cold so cold ...It's hurt's Mom ! Dad ! Mom, Dad , Maria ,Rosa ... anybody ? I don't want to play anymore ..._

But nobody came ... Tears stain her face as she crawl on the ground and red dripped down her back . Her body ached as she hustled thought the snow to escape the Skeleton , whimpering as she heard the sound of the blasters . With little too no strength she laid in the snow , nearly frozen the human girl shut her eyes as the sound of the Skeleton blasters came closer .

 _I don't wanna to die ..._

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Just one more hit .

Sans snap his fingers as the gaster blaster stood over the human , the blue flame remain over his left eyes but for some reason he couldn't strike the human.

 ** _"Can you watch over them and protect them ? Will you not ?"_**

Toriel words echoed in his mind . Sans clenched his fist , unable to move her words haunted him . It wasn't fair this human wasn't even the so called puppet Frisk but the puppeteer the player . For all he know Toriel was dead and her dust would be scatter among the ruins , he just wanted this once to end it all .

His eyes-sockets went completely black , his blasted vanished in thin air . He need to think , he needed grilby's .Sans looked at the human nearly dead , he couldn't' finish the job , he couldn't betrayal her trust . The skeleton vanished into the night . While the player laid in the snow unable to move as she watched her HP slowly dropped , the players eyes droopy everything faded to black .

* * *

"So as I was saying about Undyne " The taller skeleton stop in mid-track , he started as Sans and then at the figure in snow and at Sans again and back to the body laying in the snow . To finally both skeleton where looking back at each other , and at the body. Both skeleton spinned in a full circle before making a completed stop . As the two brother had their back facing the creature in the snow .

"Sans! Oh my God ! Is that ..A Human!?"

"Uhhhh...actually I think that a rock .." Sans point to a rock on the ground .

"Oh" The taller skeleton eye-sockets droopy a little .

"Hey, what that in front of the rock ?"

"Oh my God !" Papyrus whisper "Is that a Human?" A large smiled appears on his face , as Sans confirmed his answer .

"Sans I finally did it ! ... Undyne will ...I'm gonna.. I'll be so ...Popular!Popular!Popular!"

"Sans why isn't the human move ?"

"Don't know bro ?" Sans knew better then to flinched as his brother went near the corpse on the ground . The human stats were externally low , at her HP was now on two .. two out of twenty . Sans couldn't help but smiled as papyrus wrapped his scarf around the player "Pap /"

"I don't feel cold brother , but this human can't stop shaking almost like it is freezing ." He gave his signature laughed "Don't worry tiny human . I the Great Papyrus will nurse you back to health " the skeleton rambled on and on scooping the tiny child in his arms .Both brother went the same way they came with the human in toll.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

 _Am I dead ? Wait that's me_

 _ **The human watch the image took place .It her , her normal self in her bedroom .**_

 _ **"Heya sis!" the voice rang out , as the girl held the phone on her should, her cheek lend against the phone .**_

 _ **"Hey Maria !"the girl with her free hand , press letter on her keyboard "What's that clicking ? hmm are you playing that underground game again ?It been almost a years since you been playing it "**_

 _ **"Undertale Yeah so what !" the player said .**_

 _ **"Little Sis you haven't beaten still "**_

 _ **"I don't want to .. if I do it will really be the end "**_

 _ **Maria gasp "Wait what do you mean the end ?"**_

 _ **The player rolled her eyes "Look once I pick a route other then neutral ends , it will really feel like I won't be able to play anymore " the gamer continue " I either give the character all a happy ending or destroy their world... I just can't I just love playing so much " For a brief moment her soft brown eyes turned red "It .. just make me feel as if I am in control "**_

 _ **"Control ? Sis you're scary me ?"**_

 _ **"Yeah okay ! It just I'm stuck here in this Hick-town in the middle of nowhere and in this game I feel powerful you know " the silent annoyed as the players as her sister said nothing "You wouldn't understand anyways , you not the one stuck here ,taking care of two sick old people all the time. No you and Rosa are just living your dreams "**_

 _ **"Sis I-"**_

 _ **"You know what Maria I have to go !" the image faded into the dark .**_

 _Maria I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry Maria !_

 _I want to go home ! I want to see my family ! I want to wake up from this nightmare ! T_ he human cried as she was lost in darkness as a voice called to her echoing in the dark void .

If you wish to get out of here ... Then finished the game and I will grant your wish

 _My wish !_

But it will come at a price , are you wiling to make that scarified

 _I -I don't know... Yes ...Yes I am ! I think ! I don't know_

Then finished the game and come and find me

* * *

Sans was glad to have such a cool brother as Papyrus ,not only did he manged to patch the human up , but he even bought her HP to four .

"Sans, I'm going out .To get some healing items for the human, do mind keeping on eye on them ?!"

"It cool bro, I'll keep any eye-socket out for them "

"I will also pick up supplies for spaghetti,Do you think the human will like it ?"

"Of course they will bro , Seriously you better spine out of here or your going to be Tibia late "

"Oh my God Sans"

 _It's so warm_

The gamer eyes remain shut as she felt something soft brush her cheek .Her body still ached , but she was able to move now. Did somebody save her ? Why ? Who ? and many more questions floated around in her head .

The first thing her eyes open to was that smile permanent glued on his face "Good morning sleeping beauty" . She wanted to scream , she wanted to run ,with nowhere to escape she sat still filled with fear .

"Eh?"Confusion was written on her face as a red clothes was gentle wrapped around her shoulders , looking more like a blanket then a scarf.

"Oh that's Papyrus's "He looked scarier in person.

A talking living breathing skeleton , No Fancy CGI or computer animated or motion camera thing, but a carcass moving on it own .

" I bet your wondering why you are still alive . Trust me brat if I had things my way you would be dead where you stand ."A blue flame engulf his left eye-socket and in the middle a yellow light appear fluctuated. She gulp as the Skeleton raise his left arm at her , she felt a nudge in the inside of her chest. She screamed as she become airborne ,hovering a few feet of the ground .

"This is just a dream ! You are not real ! You can't be real ! You can't ! It not Possible ! I wanna wake up ! Wake up ! Wake UP! I'WANNA WAKE UP NOW ! THIS IS JUST A DREAM ,JUST A DREAM !"

"Heh You still don't get it huh?" As if his smile got even bigger. She hit the floor as something green come out of her chest . It was a heart a green heart , she couldn't move she become numb . Sans place his fingers around the small heart with one touch pain flew all over her body .

"Still think just a dream ..." with a wave of his hand it floated back to her . Sans knew something was off the human soul was completely green , their was no sign of any determined . It was weak or in other words fragile , strong enough to stop the yellow flower reset but not enough to share that power .He seen this player before at the judgment hall , filled with determination. She was small now as if she was a child and very emotional , this didn't make sense .

 _This seem familiar , a green heart , Sans , red dust and a dark place ._

" Human do you remember me ?Our last encounter ? In the judgement hall ?" Her eyes widen , She was on her so called genocide run playing on her computer and of course she would never finished the Fight with Sans, the player would just reset and reset it it would go forever .

" But that was a game ? I was on my computer .NoNoNo But you were just a video game character ! Just pixels ! No this can't be happening !"

"You're a pretty gross person huh? You just love playing this game don't you brat ? You don't care how we feel , because you can always reset " He chuckled as he carried on "It okay because no one will rember .Even if they cared about you or even if they believe in you but nope kill'em right because it was a game.. Just a game . And you could reset ! Am I right ? You killed them just because you could , right ?"

She didn't say anything ,He was right . She didn't want the game to ever end , but back then they didn't exist beyond on the computer .

"I'm sorry I'm sorry " She cried no she pleaded "I'm sorry I'm really am .. I had no Idea ! What have I done ! What can I do ? Can you ever forgive me ?I-I-I"

The frozen grin glued to his face never changed "Welp .. go deleted yourself brat . It's simple as that ... "

"I-I can't "

"Of course you can't , because We both known as long as you are here their will be no resets and because of that you will never have my forgiveness .. You dirty brother killer " Her mind was in shocked

 _No forgiveness ! No resets ! I'm stuck here .I'm stuck in undertale ._

"I guess I'm going to have to use my special attack now" the player was scared , she didn't want to fight. She was weak and probably wouldn't survive at any rate if she try to battle Sans . She flinch as he raise his arm out toward her , his eyes still glowing blue .

"Yep. That's right it's literary nothing and it not gonna be nothing either . I decide that it never going to be your turn ever again ,finally it's going to be my turn Brat . Even if it means we have to stay here to the end of time capiche ? Get use to this house because your never leave , you will just have to stay here with Me and Papyrus as long as this timeline keep up ".

 _He wasn't going to kill me but Why keep me alive ?Even after every thing I done ?_

"I can tell what your think ? Why don't I just kill you ? There are two reason one of a promised I made to the old lady behind the door and other it would do no good , death is just an escape isn't . You player can't came back from the dead anymore . Can you ? You can't reset either ? or am I wrong ?"

She didn't say anything .

"That's being said , killing you would do no good .You probably thought since this a game every time you reset , everyone would forget but then their me . And guy like ,it ain't easy to be played for fools . You can't escape my judgement , even if you tried to deleted or edit files . Because I'll remember everything "

"S-Sans I'm I'm"

"Save your breath human "

 _I'm stuck here forever ... With no way to return to my world, my home... I'm stuck here..._

 _I'm stuck in undertale_

 _Oh God..._

 **_~~To be conituned maybe ~~_**

 **Spoilers**

 **HPCA: Hope you enjoyed this chapter ... So Player-sama had a bad time (lol). I don't think Sa** **ns want to kill anyone but I think he does want to see her suffer. Player-sama does has name but it won't be reveal later into the story .**

 **Player-sams is a moody teenage , especially with her family which will be shown next chapter. Altought she is more emotion now that she in the body of a child . She can't think straight , and this will be her fall ...**

 **Anywhoo the quote I wanted some cool and when I found I was AWESOME...**

 **Music: I listen to for this chapter Bad apple rock version** **Lσℓℓια** **, and** **Megalovania (Vocal Piano Cover ) by (Adriana Figueroa)**

 **Oh next chapter will be out sometime next week ...**

 **I 'm Out**

 **Please Review**

 **Good or Bad I don't care ..**


	6. Chapter 6

**HPCA : Hey !**

 **this story was inspired by many other fanfic such as the** **Tally Up Your Sins series by BlueWolfTwilight and Learn When to Quit by Lutias'Kokopell**

 **But the Idea of this story came from a comic I found on You tube called** Forgiveness [Undertale Comic] posted by Crazy Kitty ...

 **Ya'll should check it out ... It really good * Warning English is not so good on video * the person who made , english is not her first langues but either ways it still good**

 **Shout out to** F0rever l0st gir1 ,Sansyyyy ,SkikdiSkies ,josereyes121367, and opalander **thank for the favoring my story . Here virtually hugs , and a pie with some glam burgers**

 **Also thanks to** opalander Wonkie MachUPB Sansyyyy josereyes121367 for following

 **Please Review**

 **I don't own undertale Toby fox does**

 **Please Review**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !**

 **"Four things do not come back: the spoken word, the sped arrow, the past life, and the neglected opportunity."**  
 **― Ted Chiang,**

 **Chapter 5:**

 _Two weeks later_

Sans had convince Papyrus to keep the human instead of sending it to Undyne . As soon as the human was back to full health , Papyrus want to challenged the brat to puzzles and japes . But the human wasn't cooperating , she was moody and hardly ate anything . Her Hp had barely move up to five .

Papyrus and Sans took shift watching the human which was fairly easy since she didn't move much or hardly talked . This didn't make Sans feel any better about the arrangement. Yes Sans had wanted to see the player suffer but it made feel uneasy almost dirty .

Papyrus sighed "Why couldn't we get a human that's like puzzled !" the taller skeleton went and on about the joy of puzzles "Hmm you must be having culture shock. You see where I come form .It's a loving tradition to suffer though horrible puzzle for no reason ."

The player didn't even bat an eye at what his brother was saying ,Papyrus left for his training with Undyne .

Leaving Sans and the player alone "You know brat it would make my bro really happy if you played along "He rubbed the back of his head "Hey puzzle might be fun if you tried them, maybe you would like them too ".

She didn't care , she just laid motionless on the floor , he raise an eyebrow and smirked .

"Eh! Hey ! Don't lay on me !" The small child protest ( these were her firsts words in days) as he finally got her attention. As the lazy bags of bones placed his arms above his head , trying to get more comfortable.

"Welp Brat ! you really should've consider that risk for being soft and squishy" He yawned as he placed his whole weight on the child back , using her small body as his personal pillow .

"Get off me smiley trash bag ! "the human struggle underneath the skeleton who laughed at her situation .

"Well I'm suppose to be babysitting aren't I brat ! heheh get dunk on !" Within moments he fell asleep .

"Hey don't fall asleep either !" Sans snored ever louder . After a while when the skeleton woke up again, the human had fallen asleep as well . She toss and turn , as if she was having a nightmare .

* * *

 _Huh ? Where am I ? Is that me ?_

The player watch as the taller human walk past her . In the corner was a mermaid ? No it wasn't a mermaid but a fish like monster , one of the players favorite monster in fact , Shyren .

 _Shyren she so cute ^O^_

The player moved closer, she hid in a bush but she wasn't alone . Her eyes widen , that glowing blue and that blue hoodie where all too familiar. Sans hid next to her , not even acknowledged her.

"C'mon Shyren Get the hell out of there" Sans whisper as the battle soon began . The taller human smiled as the stats screen appear out of nowhere with many different options . The gamer watch as the taller human hand press hum .

 _Wait I remember this ... No Shyren ..._

Shyren who at the time seem frighten with her back in to the wall , Shyren smiled at the sound of humming and followed along . The taller human smiled and hum again as the monster join in with her .

Slowly and slowly Shyren was over coming her shyness , then it happen the Taller human smiled as , her hand press over the fight button . With a shocked look on her face , the fish-monster was slice in two she screamed . Sans pulled his hood down and looked away ,Her dust remain on the ground. .Her agent who act as her lower body ran crying.

"Well Papyrus ,still think everyone could be a good person if they just try?Heh You probably do ?Hehe" Sans mumbled as he tug on something red around his neck .The taller human stood still for a moment . Soon a home screen appear , its hand move over to the reset button.

 _Wait That right I reset !_

 _Hey Where are we now ? Sans? Shyren ?_

 _Her room , her bed , her books ._

 _I'm home .. I'm home !_

She jump on her bed , but something didn't seem right she ran to the mirror .She looked at her reflection she was a little kid's still , as the door swung open . She saw her self, her real self , with her parent behind her .

 _Mom Dad_

"What do you mean I can't go !" The older player shouted "I'm not some kid , who pays for half of the bills in this house !"

Her father looked away "I know it been hard on you , since I stopped working .I know you rather hang out with younger people then us old folks but it would mean a lot your Tia Lupe , your mother and I ,if you went - ".

 _Dad ? Mom ?_

"No , it not fair I finally get to hang out with my friends , I haven't seen them since last may . Cause I stuck here in this stupid town with you "

"Please Mi Hija , please listen to me "

"No just Fucking shut up ... You don't understand with it like to be trapped in this town . Seeing the same people everyday ,it so boring " She hissed as the older player threw a book on the floor "No it not fair . I Had to stay here . I had to postpone college because you got sick . It not fair "

"No le gusta que su padre quiere enfermar, pero las cosas suceden*" Her mother raise her arms in the air "We know it been had , but we're sorry your stuck here with us . Your father and I appreciated everything you do for us reall-".

 _No! No! Stop ! Don't say it !_

"Sorry is not going to cut it , I wish ! I wish both of your would just died !" The older player scream at her , Her father eyes watered clenching a hand to his shirt he walked out of the room . Her mother raise a hand to her , the older girl flinched but her mother never strike her .Her mother looked away with a seldom look and tears rolling down her face "Mi hija lo siento te lastime*"

 _Mom! Dad ! I'm sorry I'm Sorry_

"Ugh ! " The older gamer went to her laptop, she started her game undertale .

 _I remember now . I was so angry I want to.. I felt so angry I wanted to destroy something ._

 _No stop! No ! GO back and apologize now , Tell dad your sorry ! or I'm sorry .. Don't just sit there.._

The player yelled at her older self , who didn't even budge . She watch as her other self started going for near genocide run , which meant she would stop either at the battle with Sans or reset before it .

 ** _Do you wish to go back home and make amends ? Then pick a path and finished the game_**

 _How do I go back ? I don't even know how I got here ?_

 ** _Finished the game and make your wish_**

 _Even if I did go back ... I don't think I could face them ! After How I treated them ! Would they even forgive me ?_

She woke up to that grin. Scared she jet out of the way behind the couch , away from the short punny skeleton .

"Hey brat ! Are you alright ?" Sans raise a brow "Hey ! I'm not going to hurt you " The human was so afraid of him it was almost hilarious.

"You might not wanna get to close to those stairs " Her eyes where full of fear ,he grinned "Because I think their are up to something " and like that he vanished .

Now the player was scared ;Trapped in a house that was own by the living dead was scary enough , but the fact that the acted so normal , it creep her out even more . Yes she knew their personality from the game but seeing it play in real life was a different story . San with his jokes and Papyrus was well like just say he was the love child of jack skellington , Skeletor and Don Quixote of La Manch.

" Human feast your eyes on this glorious culinary achievements" the skeleton bought the plate of pasta in her face . Cover with sprinkled and glitters , and red sauce that look rather pinkish .

The plated landed in her laps as he handed her a fork . She watched as both skeleton ate and ate despite of no having any skin or guts . She was starving, as the prospect of food made her stomach growl she closed her eyes and took a bite .

Papyrus cooking sucked , the noodles where crunchy and doused with sugar .As for the sauce it didn't have a taste it was just tomato and glitter , she force her self to sallow that strange food almost gagging .

 _This sucks !_

She missed her father home cooked meals and her mother cakes . She missed them .

"Tiny human are you alright you didn't eat your spaghetti again , How do you expect to go against my puzzles " But she didn't said anything , she leaned on the wall looking up at the ceiling . Clicked of the remote bought Papyrus attention to the tv as his favorite show was so about to started .

As the days and days rolled by the player become more and more unresponsive , and HP remain very low .She never more moved form her spotted , she just sat there looking at the ceiling . At night she would screamed tossing and turning "No no no " or "I'm sorry I didn't know!" were her only words . Sans brust out of his room followed by Papyrus "Sans What wrong with Human ?"

"Paps go back to bed , I'll handled this " Sans nudge the human "Hey brat ! Wake up your having a nightmare !" it didn't help that every time Sans would wake the human she would scream .

"AHHHHH!"

"Relax, brat I didn't mean to scare you to death " She didn't look at him , once again she remained quiet.

 ** __~~To continued~~~~_**

 ** _HPCA HERES:_**

 _ **"No le gusta que su padre quiere enfermar, pero las cosas suceden*-I didn't want your father getting sick either but things happen .**_

 _ **"Mi hija lo siento te lastime*"- My daughter I sorry for causing you pain**_

 _ **Yeah I'm using google translate sue me ...**_

 _ **So Player-sama is Mexican yeah I'm going to have so much fun this ( diaz de la muerte).**_

 _ **Anywhoo backstroy on Player-sama She never had chance to go to college around the time of her senior year in high school , her father got very sick .With little to no money in the household after graduation she found a job and been helping out around the house ever since .Her mother is sick as well but mange to work under the table as a housekeeper / gardener. Having dream of leaving her town ,she is crushed by the fact both of her sister move away years before she the only one left . Player-sama feels as if she trapped here while everyone lived there dream but her .**_

 _ **Rosa ( the oldest sister ) Works in Canada teaching as a science teacher**_

 _ **Maria (the middle sister ) Lives in another city far far away , she a stay at home mother with a baby boy and husband .**_

 ** _So player -sama is sort going thought depression let how this turn out next chapter ..._**

 ** _later bye_**


	7. Chapter 7

**HPCA : Hey !**

 **this story was inspired by many other fanfic such as the** **Tally Up Your Sins series by BlueWolfTwilight and Learn When to Quit by Lutias'Kokopell**

 **Shout out to** F0rever l0st gir1 ,Sansyyyy ,SkikdiSkies ,josereyes121367, Hamster22 ,MusicalDetermination and opalander **thank for the favoring my story ...**

 **Also thanks to** opalander Wonkie MachUPB Sansyyyy josereyes121367 for following

 **Please Review**

 **I don't own undertale Toby fox does**

 **Please Review**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !**

 **"Sometimes, there is a lot of darkness in this world. As I see it, you have two choices. You can be a part of that darkness or you can be the light. Be the light."**  
 **― Tom Giaquinto**

 **Chapter 6**

It had been a few weeks (Almost a little more then a month ) since the player shown up . Sans hadn't been to the ruin , in that's time . Since the Lady was probably dead , He took a deep and marched himself along the snow path .

 _ **Knock Knock**_ He tap the door "Knock Knock " Sans said .

"Who's there ?" He heard the Lady voice , the Skeleton raise an eyebrow.

"Snow "

"Snow who ?"

"Snow use I forgot my name ?" She laughed as if it was the best thing she had even heard .

"Knock Knock " She said .

"Who there ?" Sans replied .

"Mustache "

"Mustache who ?"

"I mustache ask you a question , but I'll have to shave it for later " He couldn't help but laughed . Sans spend almost the whole day there , soon it was night and it was time for him to head back .

"Can I ask you something ?" Her voice become serious "Have you heard of any rumor's of a human in snowdin?"

"Don't worry Lady , the kid is alright I been keeping an eye-socket out for them "

"Thank you " Her voice sound hesitated "May I ask you of one more favor ?"

Sans agreed "Sure lady I'm all ears " , the door open a little , he could her face as she stuck out her hand form behind the door and handled him something black and small .

"Will you give this to her ? " Sans shook his head "Will do lady ?"

* * *

Sans return home to a panicking Papyrus .

"Sans I don't understand where the human could have gone ?"

"Papy what that paper of piece you been holding on too ?" Sans asked as Papyrus handled him the note " I think if from the human but I don't understand it . It 's something about disappearing. Human are weird aren't they brother "

"The weirdest Paps" Sans eyes-socket went black as he read the note .Even if Sans didn't want to admit he didn't like the fact that his reality became unpredictably , everyday it was something new and fresh . No repeats just the here and the now .

 _Hello_

 _I'm sorry for the trouble I cause ..._

 _I can't erase what I done ..._

 _I'm just going to disappear ..._

Was this a suicide note ?... Sans place a hand to his head.

The player walked in the snow . She was freeze she didn't like snow , she just wanted to disappear. Ever since the player enter this worlds she had nightmares of the things she done . Of all the people she killed , she murder . She heard their screams their cries , their plead for her to stop .

Not looking where she was headed or even going , the player fell back as she bump in to a monster hidden in the snow . The creature ruffled it feather as he squawk at the player . The small human was intimated by it size and mass . As the monster move toward her .

"Mac and Freeze punk "the teen comedian Snowdrake bark .

 _Shit !_ Moon shape pellets flung at the human ,she tried to doge off the way .

 _I don't want to die like this ..._

"Hey look I don't want to fight AaccK!" She screamed as another group of pellets came her way .She had to get out of her before she got more engage into a fight . She had to flee .She had to run .

"Hey get back here punk ..." She ran .

 _What is up with this place ? I don't wanna to fight ... I just wanna to disappear ..._

She was lost in the snow fields , the wind started to pick as she could barely see what was in front of her "Hey who's go there? Its better not you meddling kids !".

The player froze as the large creature with body of a deer approached her "You darn kid's always causing troubled " before she knew it the strange monster Gyftrot tried to ram her with it's antlers.

"AHH!" She screamed "I'm sorry !" She laid with her back in the snow with it horns on either side of her , burying her deeper into the snow . Her brown eyes widen , the player couldn't help but notice something wiggling between it's rack on it head .

 _A dog ?_

Of course the human had seen this dog before , it was the same dog that was in Sans and Papyrus house . The same annoying little white dog that seem to be a fun gag in the game . Closed enough to touch she pulled the dog off , as the monster just stared at her . She grabbed another object from his head , a box of raisins and she grabbed another a stocking filled with little brown nuggets .

She could help but remove some of the stranger objected that were tied and mostly likely glued to his head "A weight been lifted " He backed away from the human, and chuckled.

"Human I found you ... Oh Hello Gyftrot" Papyrus appear as he talked to the other monster . The Human made her escape grabbing a stick from the ground , she had to get away .

 _I wanna disappear_

 _I wanna disappear_

 _I wanna disappear_

She was freezing but it didn't matter anymore she just want it to end . She felt the cries , the pain the sin's she , she the player had cause all around her . The screams echoed in her mind she didn't want live with that guilt . She can't even make amends , yes they where alive but still she murder them because she thought it was a game , because it was fun .

 _I can't go back home..._

 _After the way I treat Rosa and Maria_

 _After I told my parent I wish they were dead ..._

 _I can't go back..._

 _I don't they could ever forgive me ..._

She came across the bridge , looking down she gasp . It was a long way down , she had always been scared . Scared of heights , scared of changes and scared of everything really . It was almost funny she couldn't even kill herself right , she was filled with fear as she gaze down in the valley cover in snow . The player didn't like snow , it much to cold and wet for her taste.

 _I just wanna disappear_

"Halt Human !"

 _Eh? Papyrus here ? I thought I lost him after I ran from the Gyftrot_

"I... the Great Papyrus have some things to say. First you're a freaking weirdo ! Not only do you not like puzzles, but the way you shamble from place to place .."

"Look just get away ! or I'll fight you !" She raise her stick gripping tighter pointing in his directed as their both stood in the middle of the bridge . Her hands tremble as it point at his chest , he came only closer .

"Look I'm warning ... I 'll fight you .. I-I-I d-done it before and I-I-I will do it again ...so you better stay away .."

Instead of moving away he smiled and came even closer casting a shadow over her , forcing the player to take a few step back .

"It's feels ...Like your life is going down a dangerous path. However !I, Papyrus see great potential within you "

 _I could do it ... I could strike him down and scare him so he will just let me end this now ... I just wanna disappear ..._ She couldn't move. _I killed him before, so why can't I just hit him ?_

"Look I'll hurt you if you come any closer so please just let me go . Don't worry you never see me again .. I 'm not going hurt anyone but I just want to end it you know ... I just want to disappear .. I just wanna disappear .." the tear rolled down her face , she could feel the sin crawling on her back . Her face turn to the side of the bridge , at the long fall .

"You could do a little better . Even if you don't think so I promise . Little human I, the Great Papyrus believe in you "

"W-wait W-what are-" Before she knew it , two long arms warp around her . Papyrus pulled the tiny human in to his chest as she screamed , she struggle "Please just let me disappear" but he just held her there" Please throw me over the cliff . I -I don't want to be save ...just let me amend for my sins " .

 _It's so warm_

 _I miss Mom and Dad , I miss Rosa and Maria I miss them ...I wish I could changes things_

 _I'm sorry I'm sorry_

 _It's so warm_

She couldn't help but cry, the tear poured out as the player cried into his chest "I, Papyrus welcome you with open arms"

"W-Why... I-I don't understand ? I could kill you ... if I wanted too" She said "Why are you trying to save me ? Why ? ".

"Nyeh heh heh !" confused the player was lost by his reacted _He's laughing ?_

"Because I believe that's everyone could be a good person maybe even a great person if they just try !" The players sniffed as she felt the heat in her cheeks , but her tear did not stop.

"And me I hardly have to try at all .Little human fear not , I think you are need of some guidance .Someone need to keep you on the straight and narrow path but worry not . For I am the Great Papyrus, and I will be your friend, mentor and tutor . "

"Eh?" Be the payer knew Papyrus pick her up and threw her over his shoulder's " Hey what are you doing? let's me go ! put me down? ".

* * *

Sans decide take a short cut , but before he knew it. He was falling into a black abyss .Using his magic he was able to make a somewhat graceful stop , as Sans stood in the middle of nowhere .

"Turn around and Shake my hand " the voice sounded all so eerie.

"Heya Gaster "

W.D Gaster was once the royal scientist , but he fell into his creation thus erasing the former skeleton from existence . Their only a few's who remain to remerber this monster and the life he once had before being scatter thought out time .

"I know what you seek the human the player , but fear not Papyrus will be fine "

"So I guess you know ,then huh ?hehe"

"Oh Sans I know everything ! my dear boy "He face turn in to a smile " Do you know how the human ended up here ? Why doesn't she have any determination? " Sans eyes-socket's went blank as a blue glow came over him .

"I bought the player here" His memory came flashing back, the soul , the red dust .

"Yes and No" Gasser said as he continued "You pulled the soul into this realm but you did not prolong her to take a physical form in this world . I guess one could say the God of this world did. Unlike the Humans here the player soul never had a physical form until that moment , in that time it was weak and lost it shield since it become a new solid form, you just help it along . "

"So it wasn't just the player , controlling the world But some kind of other higher power. but still... "

"The players just played by the rules and choice it was given , but the God decides what those choice are .And the player unknowing kills this world thinking it was some grand video game created by a genius or perhaps by a madman. But by bringing the player into this world it had giving her a clean slate ,by taking the form of a child . A human without determination, can't last on it own for long . A piece of it core, it soul is missing. "

"What can I do about that G" Sans said in his most serious voice .

"You can't heal her soul with magic but though other methods , give her a reason to fight for this world , to believe again. As her determination grows so will she , because whether we like it or not she apart of this world now . "

"Make sense .Thanks Pops "The skeleton chuckled , just like him the player had very little control over this world . Even the player and Sans both thought that she, the player had been calling the ropes. It was and always had been someone else.

Sans magically found himself surround by snow and ice "Heh don't worry brat .. We'll take good care of you " the short skeleton went in search of his brother .

 **_To be continued _**

 **HPCA: Hey it me ...**

 **So Player-sama almost commit** **suicide, and Sans agreed to help player-sama regain her determination. Sans is taking this one day as a time , I feel like he won't argue with Gaster but he not sure about give the human power to turn back to time and reset . Most of these line for the character are in the game .Papyrus is such a cinnamon roll , Toriel will make another appears but not anytime soon .**

 **Once entering this universe Player sama become apart of it , The God of this world is still mysteries but it pretty obvious who it is and for those of you who get it awesome ...**

 **Sans called him Pops (I think gaster was there father if not older brother ).**

 **Thank to** MusicalDetermination

This is great! Can't wait for the next chapter!

 _ **Thank you here a Nice cream cone and an annoying dog just for you ...**_

 _ **Welp that it's for now ...**_

 _ **I'll update probably next week ... Lot of love**_ **Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**HPCA : Hey !**

 **this story was inspired by many other fanfic such as the** **Tally Up Your Sins series by BlueWolfTwilight and Learn When to Quit by Lutias'Kokopelli**

 **btw this a really short chapter ...**

 **Also a shouted everyone who favorite and Following my story ya'll are the best ...**

 **I don't own undertale Toby fox does**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !**

 **"We all do things we desperately wish we could undo. Those regrets just become part of who we are, along with everything else. To spend time trying to change that, well, it's like chasing clouds."**  
 **― Libba Bray**

 **Chapter 7:**

 _It's so warm_

She couldn't help but cry, the tear poured out as the player cried into his chest "I, Papyrus welcome you with open arms"

"W-Why... I-I don't understand ? I could kill you ... if I wanted too" She said "Why are you trying to save me ? Why ? ".

"Nyeh heh heh !" confused the player was lost by his reacted _He's laughing ?_

"Because I believe that's everyone could be a good person maybe even a great person if they just try !" The players sniffed as she felt the heat in her cheeks , but her tear did not stop.

"And me I hardly have to try at all .Little human fear not , I think you are need of some guidance .Someone need to keep you on the straight and narrow path but worry not . For I am the Great Papyrus, and I will be your friend, mentor and tutor . "

"Eh?" Be the payer knew Papyrus pick her up and threw her over his shoulder's " Hey what are you doing? let's me go ! put me down? throw me over the bridge! ".

"Y-You don't understand I killed people ! Even if they don't remember I killed them . I murder them " She screamed struggling form his grasp , Papyrus held on to the human as he walked in the snow slowly "Because I had the power .. The power to reset .. but mainly because I could . I was curiosity to see what could happen. "

The player stop struggling " So I spared some and killed other with each ending I couldn't help but want more .. I feel powerful ... because all this time I was hiding behind my computer safe. Safe and sound from all harm , I took that for granted just like I took my parent for granted and my sisters . I thought I was free from consequence. I though , I" the tear kept pouring down her face .

Papyrus didn't understand the human, he ponder the words _reset_ in his mind for a moment or two "Maybe your right I don't understand but all that matter is your very sorry . And you want to change ? Am I right ?"

She didn't dare look at him , she just nodded .

"You want to be a good person And I Papyrus shall be your guide "

"I'm sorry , I'm sorry I didn't know this .. Was real... All this time I been messing with people lives ! Timelines ! I'm sorry ! I didn't know !I thought this was only game " She buried her face in his chest and cried "I'm so sorry ".

"There there little human , it going to be all right ." Papyrus didn't fully understand the human or what the human words meant like the _powers of resets_ , _this was only game_ or _hiding behind my computer_ or _Even if they don't remember I killed them . I murder them_ . Never the less if Papyrus taught himself one thing it was anything was possible if you just really really try . So he knew if the human just try they could be good it would happen .

"Papyrus ?" Sans could help took a look at the strange sight . Papyrus held the human with one arms , as if she was rag doll or something .The human was crying , repeating the words sorry over and over .

"Hello brother , Look I found the human ,I fixed them . The human told me they don't want to bad anymore . And they willing to let me help them , I know they can be good if they just try . But to be honest it got a little scary back there . Sans don't worry they didn't do a violence."

"That's great bro"Sans smiled never faulted .

Once skeleton brothers arrived home they where in for a surprise , as a blue fish women stood outside their door, trapping her boot in the snow . Papyrus set the human down as Papyrus had a frighten look on his face

 _Oh my God . I am gonna die , I am going be a human knob ..._ The player let out a sob . She didn't want to die with a Neo blue skewers going though her body .

"San.. What are we going to do ?Sans ? Papyrus turned his head as both the human and his brother was gone "Oh my dear brother and your space , time shenanigans".

The player didn't know what happen one moment she was freezing in the snow and now she was in a dark room . She couldn't see ,as their where no walls or doors . She stretch her arms out to try to feel something , the human tripped on the ground .

The light turned on , the room looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't recall .San grinned as his finger laid on the switch "Don't worry about Undye. My bro got this under control. She just here for his royal guard training "

 _A treadmill ?_ the player eyes to something more strange , it was tornado of trash and spaghetti . It was all coming back to her this place , this place was locked Sans room .

"We need to talk " the player didn't like where this was going .

"Okay "

His eyes sockets were pitch black as he looked at her with those soulless eyes "Brat I want you tell me everything you know about the game !"

"The game ?" To the human it didn't feel much like a game anymore .

"The game we exist in . In that other world you come from."

The human was nervous as she started fidgeting with her fingers, the player sat on the floor while Sans sat next to her "The game itself is called undertale , it take place many years after the war between the Humans and monsters . The story start off with Frisk falling and landing in a bed of golden flowers first she meet flowey who tell them it Killed or be killed . Then you meet Tori .. I mean Toriel and a few monster in the ruin ."

"Killed or be Killed ?"

"Yeah , because soon as you walk around in the ruin you have to fight monsters .You are given two main option you can either spare them or fight them , but sometime sparing can take a lot of time because you still have doge attack . So it best use act because you can talk to the monster, that how you spare them faster. It the RPG game where no one has to die " Sans still looked at her with those empty eyes sockets .

 _Maybe that was too soon_

"Wait so even if you hit this spared button they still attack you ?"He raise an brown bone .

"Well not all monster but some especially if you go in hard mode .So normally you just have keep pressing spare or act until their stop also you can't leave the ruin unless defeat Tori ."

"What you have to fight Toriel ?"

"Yeah , even if you want to stay you can't eventually you will have to fight her so the game can progress. After that... flowey talk to you about killing her , and then you find you way into snowdin . "Sans and the player sat awkwardly together .

Sans broke the ice and asked "So wait if you can't leave the ruin after fighting Tori , how did you get out ?".

Pressing her two pointer fingers together "I left when she was asleep . In the game you have to fight. I don't want .. I can't fight Tori she my friend, A good friend ."

What about the Creator of the game ?"

"Oh Toby .. Toby Fox he won like tons awards for the games when it first came out. It even won best game of the year. Come to mention it, Toby Fox went missing a year after Undertale was released .I remember once seeing him on tv for an interview he skipped a lot of question like he was nervous or something ... I don't know"

" This is so different then then the game I can't save or reset or reload but I have a stat box " She point to floating box above her "Eh! Wait What that ?! not right !"the player had a look of panic on her face , Sans left eye socket had blue flame as he saw what the human was looking at .

"My name it gone ..It gone !" The stat box no longer held her name instead it was written **_The eight fallen human_** . The player placed her head in her lap , as the human start to hyperventilated .

"No No No .. I can't remember . I don't know my name "

"Take it easy "He grab her shoulder , so she would be force to look at him "Look brat I don't know any jokes to tell you or to make you feel better , but the more time you spend in this world . The more you will start to become apart of it "

"What ?!"

"I guess what I am trying to say is I don't think you could back to that world of yours .Look even if Asgore manged to get your soul somehow . I not sure if it will even make a different "Sans continued "For all we know your soul could vanish and this world can reset again. "

So I'm going to die here either way ... ."The player pulled her head to her knees curling up into a ball , crying .Sans rubbed the back of his head and snap his fingers , he chuckled.

"Say Brat ...you wanna go to Grillby's "

"Wha?"She barely lifted her head "Why are you being nice to me ? I don't deserve that ,after everything I done ."

"Welp if you are going to stay here. We might well be on friendly term don't cha think so brat "Sans creep out the player even more with that never fading grin from his face and those eyes- socket that looked like a dark abyss " Even if you did told Papyrus the truth , He still believe there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you . That's your somebody who now want to do the right thing . But I do have one questioned Why ?Why Papyrus? my bro been nothing but good to you ! So why him ?."

"I could blame it on Chara , but it was me . It's always been me " Tears rolled down the player cheeks "B-Because I could ... I-It wasn't for a good or bad reason just because I thought I was determined enough I thought because I can I had to. But I never really finished the game . "

"That why I always reset during our battled ,and never went fully to the non-mercy or mercy route. I always was on the middle road I never wanted to ended. It made me feel powerful to have that much control over the game . Every time it was something new and fresh but I didn't know I was messing with people lives I thought it was a game"

"You are some kind of freak brat you know that , right ?"Sans looked disturb by the human ,With a wipe of her fingers she collect the tears form her eyes "Yeah I know".

"You know when I first saw you in the woods I thought you were the reaper , because in my world the reaper is a skeleton too ."the player said still drying her tears , Sans chuckled .

"Sorry to break this to you brat .. But It's still is me .Wait here "Sans left eyes started to glow with a blue light , the player eyes widen as magically vanished .

 _Why is Sans so creepy ? Why does he have a mountain of socks ? So weird So very very weird !_

With a snapped of his figure Sans reappeared with a purple cloth of some kind "Hey put this on " He threw the item in her lap , A small stat screen appeared.

 **The Eight Fallen Human equip dirty old jacket .**

 **No defense**

 **Smell like old Ketchup and Mustard bottles, Just an ordinary jacket .**

It was a bit large for her , as she held it up . It was a dark purple hoodie with a strange emblem on the back . The emblem consist of two winged , a small circle and three tangled , It looked familiar. The player put the jacket on , it actually was almost a nice fits expect for the arms and the waist that went down to her knee .

"Don't forget to zipper up ." She zipped up the jacket making look more look a dress.

"Hey Sans ! Thanks for the jacket " He smiled, with mischief look on his face .

"Ready ?" the human just nodded , Sans grabbed her arm . Her brown eyes widen as now the pair where surround by snow and ice .

* * *

"Hey what up everybody !" The bag of bones open the door , as the human hid behind him gripping the Skeleton blue jacket .

"Heya Sans

"Hey Sans"

"Greeting Sans "

"Hiya Sansy "

The player eyes widen as a group of dogs sat around a table playing cards . When this was a game it was perfect normal it was all make believe , Seeing this in real life however freak her out .Dogs shouldn't be sitting down on chairs , let alone talking and playing pokers or even wearing people clothes . The player herself had two dogs at home , and she could never image them acting like this .

"What that smell ?!" One of the dogs said .

"Hmm that smell make me , make me want to eliminate. Eliminate something !" The dog held a nose in the end and pointed at her " What a weird smell ?!" .

Scared the human pulled the hoodie over her face even more "Hey Sans , Who that's ? They smell funny !".

"Oh this ?" The player felt Sans hand on her shoulder , with little to no effort he pulled the tiny human into his side "This is my cousin , from New Home .They are going to be staying with with Papyrus and I for a while ."

"Oh What their name ?"

"Arial, Say Hi Arial to the pack ! " the player did an awkward wave , and a forced smile .

"Relax brat , you act as if I'm gonna feed you to the wolves" The human raise an eyebrow _Was that a pun ? "_

The human followed him to the bar ,Sans took a sit . The human raise an eyes at the strange pink thing on the seat "Oh be careful some weirdo like to put whoopee cushion on the chairs .

"Hey Sans tell us one of your stories ?"

"Sure thing .. **_Okay so A monster takes his pet to the Vet 'My pet is crossed eyes is there anything you could do for him ?' "_**

 ** _" 'Welp let's have a look at it ' Said the Vet So he pick the creature and examines its eyes, then checks it s teeth._ _Finally, the Vets says 'I'm going to have to put him down.'"_**

 ** _" 'Why? Because he's cross-eyed? ' and vet replied No, because he's really heavy."_**

"That's good one Sans, tells some more " Sans told and another until the whole room was filled with laughter . The human just watch in awe As the skeleton told jokes and stories , while chugging down his third bottle of ketchup .

 _This is nothing like the game ..._ After most of the royal guards left only a few customer's remind at the restaurant talking among themselves , the human just kept quiet all afternoon .

"Penny for your thoughts brat .. What are you thinking ?" the player look up at the skeleton , who seem to be enjoying himself .

"This is... not like the game . " the human started to fidget with her fingers "You , Toriel , Papyrus even most of the NPC's are all so different. You are kinda the same but different "

"There you go again with NPC's , attacks , EXP , LV and spare .The fact is for us brat, this is our lives our whole world . You need stop thinking of this world as if was a game , cause it not "

 _ **Hey isn't Sansy s'posed to come swinging in right about now ?**_ the voice echoed in the human head .

 ** _Hmm this is around the time Sans comes in , then his come in irritated , Yes his brother Papyrus ._** An image of red a scarf and dust laid on the ground flashed in her head as the voice got louder .

 _ **Hmm usually that tall skeleton goes and meet Unyde around now ,Where is he ?...**_

"Hey you don't look so good ?" Sans was on his fifth bottle of ketchup .

"I'm fine ... just my head hurt ..."the player voice crack as her eyes became watery once more , Sans sighed as he wrap an arm at the human she buried her face in jacket and cried .

"Sansy is she alright ?"

"Yeah she gonna be alright , she just caught something ?" Sans said .

"What did she catch ?"

"Tears ?" San rubbed the back of his head and almost laughed at the fact he had sympathy for the devil .

 **To be contiued**

 **HPCA : I'm back!**

 **What up guy and Gals ?**  
 **Well Player-sama just tried to kill her self ... Papyrus oh my sweet precious cinnamon roll , believe player-sama can be saved you so innocent hahaha. She Papy the truth ..**

 **Sans who feel sympathy for player -sama because now their are in a very similar position .**

 **They can't go back**

 **Stuck in a different world**

 **What with that Jacket Sans gave player-sama with the family royal crest on it ? I also I going to revealed Sans gave her a name Which I will be using Arial (This is a front name ... ) This is not her real name .I wonder what in up head for the next chapter ...**

 **I guess we will have to wait to next chapter ... When Uydne the Undying will make a proper appearance ...**

 **Thanks all of you for sticking with on this story been a while since I posted thanks ...**

 **Please Review ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**HPCA : Hey !**

 **this story was inspired by many other fanfic such as the** **Tally Up Your Sins series by BlueWolfTwilight and Learn When to Quit by Lutias'Kokopell**

 **Please Review**

 **I don't own undertale Toby fox does**

 **Please Review**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !**

 **"We do not need magic to transform our world. We carry all of the power we need inside ourselves already."**  
 **― J.K. Rowling**

 **Chapter 8**

After a few hours of hanging around grillby's , it was time to head back . Scared and afraid the human kept the hood covering her head , the sound of loud banging and crashing came from the inside of the house .

 _Oh what was that's_? the Human head went sideways .

Sans open the door the player followed behind him "Hey bro we're back " the skeleton said as he took a seat on the couch .

"NAGHHHH!" the player jump up "Fuu- You got it !" as the scream in the kitchen got more intense.

 _Was that Undyne ?_

Out of the kitchen doorway a large blue fish-like monster emerged, She had a human-like figure but with blue scales ,red hair and pointed teeth grin on her face . Papyrus smiled "Hello brother "

"Sans Who thats ?! and where is th-"

"Oh that's our cousin from New home . I found them wondering in the snow , they are going to be staying for a while " Sans pointed to human .

"Papyrus I don't know you had a cousin , How do you do ? I'm Undyne head of royal guard. Nice to meet you Squirt "

"Umm I-I" the human could form any words as the large fish women grab her hand and shake it"Um I-I-I" .

"Our little cousin Arial here is very shy , I guess you could say she is scared out of her skin, nearly scared to the bone "

"That okay .. Alphys is like that too. Maybe the two of you too would get along . Papyrus you better take good care of your cousin " Papyrus walked Undyne out . The human stood staying alive with one questioned in mind .

 _How did that actual worked ?_

 _I'm alive and she didn't kill me_

"Sans where is the human ? And we have a cousin ? Hello Cousin Arial , I 'm the great Papyrus it so nice to meet you "He pulled the player into a hug , lifted her up in the air as her hood fell back .

"Heh? What do mean It's me ... the human ? " The player her head in confused.

"You don't look like the human ? I would recognized another skeleton anywhere " Papyrus placed the player down .

"Huh Skeleton ?" The player ran to the closed Mirror and screamed . Instead of her fleshy a small skeleton with dark black hair stared back at her with small orange dot in its eyes . It didn't look like a normal human skeleton either , it's resemble an eerie fashion to Sans expect for it being much smaller and with dark hair , bang covering the face .

"What happen ?!AHHHHH! " She screamed .

"Relax and unzipped the jacket " She heard a voice called form the hall , without any hesitation she pulled down the zipper . Her normal human self was back in mirror .

"What?! How ? Why ?What kind of sorcery is this? "

"It's the human ? What happen to our Cousin ? That's jacket ? Sans ?" Papyrus said .

"Yeah Bro ? " Answer the lazy skeleton who laid on the couch , and nod toward the human "Oh I mean if the human is going to stay here , we'll have to hide her so why not in plain sight ? And Brat don't worry it's magic "Sans threw his hand in the air .

"Sans that a great Idea ... Maybe the human can befriend Undnye too , Brother why did you name the human ?" The human glared at Papyrus and shook her head .

We can't go calling her **the human** , especially in front of Undyne . Bro not all monster's are fond of humans "

"Hmm I suppose your right brother "Papyrus place his hand on his chin and called out to the human " Come along Sans and Hum- Arial.. I like it Arial, It's a nice name . I think it suit you human "

"T-That not my name . You can't just go naming someo-.. umm never mind. I'm sorry " The human cheek went red , She didn't know nor remember her real name , her birthday . The player stop ,think and wonder on what other things she was going to forget .

"It alright huma- Arial, I Papyrus forgive you ..."

 _Arial wasn't that a font ?_ The human let the name sunk in for a moment **Arial** her name , her new name .

Today spaghetti it looked normal expect for that their were little trolls dolls wrapped in the meatballs and sliver glitter in the noddles . She force herself to eat the strange food . The human will never understand how their the skeleton brother can eat this stuff , it was better then nothing .

"So how do you like it ?"

"It's great like nothing I ever taste before ... " She gave a weak smile .The sound of the TV went on as it was the Mettaton hours. In fact Mettaton was the only thing on the tv , twenty four hours a day seven days a week .Normally the player would be off sitting by herself in the corner moping around , but Papyrus insisted that she sat with them on the couch .

" We're back Cleaning with a killer robot " the tv announcer said , after fifteen minutes in the show the player couldn't help but been a bit bored .

"So Arial what do you think ?" Sans said the player looked confused .

"Oh yeah.. That right that's me ! It's okay but all Mettaton doing is just posing dramatically "

"What ?! You don't do that ?" the player heard both brother spoke at the same time .

"Can't say that I have ..um should I ? "

"Of course !" Papyrus smiled as Sans voice followed behind him " Yeah , it make things more interesting "

"Human Arial , there are some thing we need to teach you ! Brother let's do a demonstration "

"Sure bro" Before the player knew it both brothers , started posing . It wasn't before long either that Papyrus grab the human into posing with them , to both the human and Sans where high in the air . Papyrus held the two smaller people in the air and lost balanced all three crashed into the ground . Sans landing on his brother while the human landed on the couch .

"Hahaha. Are you two okay ?Oh my God ... Hahaha I'm sorry "the human laughed to the point where she snorted a few times .Her face was red from laughed so much as tears form at the corner of her eyes with a grin .

"What wrong ?" She asked as she extended her hand towards Sans .The two skeletons starting at each other with a smile on their faces as if they were thinking the same thing .

"Wowie my lessons are paying off , in just one day too "

"Bro Haven't I always told you ,You are the coolest "

"What are you two talking about ?" She tilt her head sideways very lost .

"Hu.. Arial I think this is the first time I the great Papyrus ever since you smile !"

"Pap got a point ... I never even heard you laughed until now .I didn't even think you knew what that was ..heh "

"Yeah it been a while ... " the human said .

* * *

Far away a shadowy figure laughed as he watch the human and skeleton brothers in crystal ball " the pieces are finally falling into place "

"The fun is just beginning ! Well I can wait but like all human soon she will come to me ... and make her wish"

 **_To be continue maybe _**

 **HPCA here: This is a really short chapter ... Well Player-sama is start to get better . And who the creep at the end watching them .**

 **The jacket well was I had .It basic a illusion that gave the player-sama the appearance of a skeleton it a magic jacket . It's magic world why not have magic items , but next chapter will revealed a little more about our villain .**

 **Anywhoo thank you all for reading my story and supporting me to continued ya'll are awesome .**


	10. Chapter 10

**HPCA : Hey !**

 **this story was inspired by many other fanfic such as the** **Tally Up Your Sins series by BlueWolfTwilight and Learn When to Quit by Lutias'Kokopelli**

 _ **Please review**_

 **thank to everyone who read and follows this story**

 **I don't own undertale Toby fox does :P**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !**

 **"What if one of the times I Changed, when I turned back into myself, I didn't do it quite right? What if this isn't even my true face?"**  
 **― Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Angel**

 **Chapter 9**

"The fun is just beginning ! Well I can wait ,but like all human soon she will come to me ... and make her wish"

 ** _"And what if she doesn't "_**

"Oh Flowey I didn't see you there .. bored and no reset " He laughed " If she doesn't then I guess I will have to get rid of her and I just get another player and another player until .. my plan works or I can always start from the bottom up again.. it doesn't matter I'm God of this world ... but still I want to see what she does I want her to finish. I want her to break the barrier "

"What with that look flowey ... you mad because I have the power or the fact that I can and will destroy you on whim "He could stop laughing "You know if Tem-..she could remember and if I had never mess with that book ... Well it doesn't matter now ! "

 **"Book ?Tem ? Her ? Who are you? really ? "**

"That for me know" He bark as his tail shoot up in the air , he ran .

* * *

 _"Hey get off the bed you lazy bum !"_

 _Maria... the player eyes widen at the sight of her sister_

 _"That's all you do is just sleep and play those games , you need to do something more productive" The human sister called out to her ._

 _"My poor little sister , come with me " She grab her hand and dragged her to the living room "It time to play some puzzles "_

 _"Ugh Maria you know I hate puzzles"_

 _"Okay let's start with a riddles first !" her sister smiled as the two sat on the ground "What has hands but can not clap?"_

 _"Uh air ?"_

 _"Nope"_

 _"Water?"_

 _"Nope"_

 _"Fire... Earth ? "_

 _"Okay now your just guessing ... That's the Avatar cycle "_

 _"Maria I don't know ..." the player guessed again and again ._

 _"Come on and think !" Maria rolled her eyes ._

 _"A clock !" as the two girl turned around as the same time and shouted "Rosa !"_

 _Rosa ..._

 _"A clock has hand but it can't clasp " She smiled as the oldest push her glasses back "because it had to much time on it hands "_

 _"ROSA ! Oh my God !" Maria shouted "Don't you dare -"._

 _"It was a bit time consuming you could say " Rosa stuck out her tongue .The player grab both of her sisters and pulled them into a hug ._

 _"I'm miss you "Her tears ran down her cheeks_

 _'Hey Sis?What 's wrong ? " The player eyes grew wide as neither of her sisters had face , just blur of skin tones ._

 _"Your faces ? What happen? their gone "_

 _"What are you talking about ? " Asked Maria ._

 _"Oh Maria .. Our dear little sister forgot about us ? Didn't you ? You don't care about us ? Do you ? " Rosa said , she laughed ._

 _"NoNoNo that not true ! I love you all very much !"_

 _"Then why are you not even trying to get back home ! Is it because your mad at us still !" Maria answered._

 _"No! That not it !"_

 _"Is it because you are guilty about what you did in undertale ?Is that why you don't want to go home ?" Rosa shouted !_

 _"Yes , But that not the reason ?"_

 _"Then what is it ? "_

 _The player heart stop as her sister's called her by her real name " It's over ... you can't change what you did?All you can do it go forward .. "_

 _"Sis we can't wait forever!"_

 _"Rosa ! Maria ! Come back ! I'm sorry ! Come back.. Please come back ! " The player as both of her sister faded into to dust, the player cried for her sister but nobody came ._

"How long are you staying ?" The rabbit women asked the human who snapped back to reality . The here and now , her new life in undertale .

"Don't know !" Arial or rather the player went back to the Sans and Papyrus house , went some supplies in hands. Papyrus had trusted her to leave the house and return with the left over money she spend at the store . Sans on the other hand always keep watching from a distance , the player knew Sans would never really trust her and who could blame him after everything she did to him .

She placed the groceries away and began to sweep the kitchen . Arial had gotten herself in the habit of cleaning , washing and cooking for the skeletons brothers . She heard the sound of the door open , ready to zipper up her jacket, to her surprise Papyrus had return early , in his cool clothes which was a rare sight . Since her time here Arial had never since him in anything other then his famous battle body suit .

"Papyrus your back early "

"Well Undyne had some special training for the next few weeks , She going to be busy for a while " He seem rather disappointed .

"Did you want to look for some puzzles at the dump ?" It wasn't in the game but there was another dump site filled with things that fell from the surface next to snowdin .

"Huh?" While Papyrus wonder off the human still looking at the piles of books that that where scatter throughout the dump . Many titles she was familiar with such as the lord of the rings, the twilight saga and even those Nicholas spark novels.

But one thing stood out in particular was old notebook with a faded cover on the cover it said Rosa . The human raise an eye as she open the notebook, inside where pages of poems and songs that were glue, stapled and taped to the pages inside .

Arial bite her lips as a old faded picture was hidden in the pages , the picture contained three girl in their early teens .The older girl in the photo made a peace sign , while the second made rabbit ears on the other and the youngest stuck out her tongue smiling .

"Rosa !? Maria ?!"

 _How ?_

 _How was this possible ? Wasn't undertale in a different universe ? A different plane of existence ?_

 _Technically this photo shouldn't even be here ?_

"Oh there you are I was looking for you Arial "

"Papyrus we need to go to Sans now .. Where Sans ? "

"His sentry post in snowdin .. Why ?"

"I can't explained I'll meet you back at the house !" Arial said as she ran off .

"SANS!" THe skeleton woke nearly falling out of his chair as the shouting woke him up from his nap .

"Where the fire ?" the human handed a photo , his eyes-socket went blank ,A photo of the human and two other people .

"Brat , What am I looking at ?"

"A picture I found at the dump .. technically it shouldn't be here but it is ?"

"This seem to be quite the development... "Sans pulled out a red comb and ran it over bald skull " Heh , Something is up " his eyes turn blue , with ninja like reflex he hopped over the stand and stood in front of the human .

A small white dog appear out of the snow , It was the annoying dog .

"Sans , It just a dog ?" Arial screamed as he lifted the dog in the air , she pulled on his arm "Sans! What are you doing ?!What going on ?"

"Sans Put me down !" Arial hand drop as the dog spoke , The Annoying dog shouldn't be talking .

"Who are you ? What do you want ? Are you the reason the human is here ?"

The dog sighed "My my you are smart as I dream of ,Sans "

"Who am I ? I pretty sure you all are wondering . Especially you Arial or should I say Al-.. Never mind I can't give spoilers away " Still in mid-air the dog laughed, he had a smug look on his face " I 'm the creator of this world .. I'm Toby Fox "

 **_To be continued _**

 **HPCA: Hey it me , sorry I haven't updated in a while . I am currently moving house and doing overtime at work . My personal life been busy . I wanted thanks everyone for taking the time to read this story it mean a lot . Thank you .**

 **So yeah Toby fox is in the game . His avatar in the game is the annoying dog and a few chapters ago I mention Toby did go missing .**

 **I just want to say I don't know Toby fox personality and this is just fan fiction ...**

 **laters bye**


End file.
